Rose's for rememberance, and Forget-me-not's forever
by urdreamgal
Summary: Erza is planning Laxus and Mira's anniversary party, but she seems so sad and Jellal just can't figure out why! This is a special story I wrote for my friend ConquerorWolfie as thanks for her amazing fanart that she drew for my story 'Fairy Tail Academy! It was meant to be a gift especially for her, but she was kind enough to want to share it with everybody else too! FLUFF ALERT


**AN/: Hi guys, this is a special story I wrote for my friend ConquerorWolfie as thanks for her amazing fanart that she drew for my story 'Fairy Tail Academy'! It was meant to be a gift especially for her, but she was kind enough to want to share it with everybody else too, I hope you enjoy!**

**Red Rose's are for Remembrance, Blue Forget-me-not's are Forever**

Laxus had finally proposed to Mirajane. It was all the guild could talk about; two of the guilds strongest members getting hitched. Erza was melancholy about Mirajane's celebratory party tonight, so I decided to go with her as her partner.

There was an engagement party at the guildhall this afternoon to wish the new happy couple well. We all decided to pitch in toward their gift. Usually everyone would bring a small gift of their own, but I learnt quickly by my own welcoming party, that Fairy Tail never did anything half-assed.

Since Erza knew both of them better than anyone, she and Freed spent the week preparing the surprise gift from us all. I only saw her once since the announcement, just over a week ago, and I was trying to find a way to cheer her up. No one wanted to see her sad, especially on a time that she should have been happy.

I sighed wearily and smiled at the boutique I held in my hand. They were a rare combination of fresh, waxy red roses, the same colour as Erza's hair, and smaller, but just as vibrant, little blue forget-me-nots.

Honestly, I thought it was quite silly how jealous Erza was acting over such a small little thing, but being the compassionate women that she was, she tried to look past her own ill feelings and continued with the preparations accordingly.

I smiled wistfully as I walked to Fairy Hills to pick her up. I remembered how often she used to try and draw wedding dresses in the sand or stone while we were slaves. We always tried to make the best of our situation back then. On occasion we played spy games and hide-and-go-seek with Wally, because he loved how cool spies looked, and we even pretended to me cats for Millianna to cheer her up after particularly bad days.

I never really wanted to pretend anything, but Erza used to love playing house and getting married. I supposed that it was still one of her biggest dreams that she hadn't yet achieved.

Erza was already waiting for me by the time I neared her dorm, and she didn't wait for me to reach her before she began making her way over to me. She looked a little flushed, but I could see that something was troubling her greatly. I held out the flowers for her and smiled.

"No, I think you should give it to them yourself. Mira's favourite flowers are actually white roses though." She said sadly, and I laughed lightly as she looked down forlorn.

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to get her flowers? I thought you took care of everything related to the party. These are for you, to cheer you up. Honestly, I didn't plan on buying any, but the Roses just sort of…called out to me. They made me remember something, and they also reminded me of you." I told her and her blush deepened.

"Oh…thank you…Jellal." She said, but she looked even more let down somehow and that made my spirit fall. Perhaps I was what was making her sad? She's been difficult to understand and moodier since I joined the guild, maybe she missed the distance between us…but I didn't want to leave her alone again, hopefully she would get used to me being a permanent fixture in her life soon.

"Do you want to go back up and put them in some water?" I suggested and she shook her head sadly before sighing.

"No, we need to head to the guildhall, we'll be late if I mess around with these flowers first. I'll put them in some water when I get home." She said, and stored them away into her requip space. I swallowed my disappointment. Whenever I tried to do something meaningful to show her that I loved her, she always looked right past it, or it didn't seem to hold the same value to her.

"Right, lets go." I said, and I held her hand as we walked to the guildhall. I noticed how she squeezed my hang just a little, and I smiled for a moment before I squeezed hers back.

The guild was decorated all in white. There were white table clothes on all the guild tables, even over the bar, and streaming from the support beams, even a long white carpet trailing all the way through the guild, and down the guild steps. Vases of white roses decorated each table, but…there was no gift in sight.

"I thought it was an engagement party, not a wedding. I feel a little underdressed." I tried to joke with her but she looked greatly offended. Before she could begin telling me off the was a loud chorus of 'surprise!' at the entrance of the guildhall, and her expression perked up as she abandoned me to go and embrace Mira and Laxus. I shrugged as Laxus and I shared a look. Don't ask me buddy…

The night was rather dull and boring, and I was surprised that Erza had even ordered a large white tiered cake. Now I knew how many mouths there were to feed in the guild, but it really did look more and more like an actual wedding to me. Lucy agreed with me, and so did Wendy, but they still said, 'Don't mention that to Erza!'…too late? What did I say though that was offensive?

I sulked around the guild without my date until Laxus finally separated from his fiancé long enough to take a seat with me at the bar.

"Why the long face, here, have some cake. It's a party, look alive!" He encouraged. I grumbled as I sulkily stabbed the fork into the cake, breaking off a piece that was obviously too large to put into my mouth, but forcing it in anyway, messing frosting and cream all over my mouth in the process.

"What did the cake ever do to you?"

"The cake it a lie." I replied ominously. He laughed awkwardly but settled into his seat properly, shoving over a mug of beer my way to wash down the sweet cake.

"Okay, what is it? You're mopier than usual. Don't you like weddings or something? Is that why you're not getting married yet?" He asked me and I scoffed as I cleaned off my face. The bar filled up around us, but I paid no attention to anyone else, after all, Laxus had just insulted me. Accidentally, but still.

"Weddings? I love them, actually, I just wasn't aware that this was supposed to be one, I thought it was an engagement party. It looks like a wedding, but I don't remember hearing anyone taking any vows! And for your information, I am already engaged, I have a fiancé." I declared and Laxus fell off his chair laughing madly.

"A-a f-fiancé?" He asked and continued laughing as he covered his face with his hand. It was only then that I heard the urgent chattering and hushed whispering behind me.

It was Erza and Mira, Mira was asking her excitedly if we were engaged and Erza said that we weren't, then she proceeded to ask who it was that I was engaged to, and Erza, to my horror, said 'no one'.

"Hey," I said as I got off my stool, kicking Laxus in the process, "I'm not lying and I can prove it!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention on us and I felt my face heat.

"Then…who is your fiancé, Jellal?" Mira asked cheerily with clasped hands. Laxus squeezed my ankle, a 'beware she's about to go psycho on you' warning.

"Its…its…Erza." I said and turned back to my beer, chugging it down in one go.

"Are you sure she knows that?" Mira asked.

"It's a lie, he's drunk." Erza defended as people either tried to congratulate her, or gasped in shock. I turned to glare at her.

"No, it's not." I defended and she glared back at me, the rest of the guild forgotten.

"On the beach you asked if I loved her, you knew I was talking about you!" I accused.

"No, I knew you were lying, but that you were thinking of me, there's a difference! You never even proposed to me, so I'm not marrying you, I am not your 'fiancé'!" She shouted heatedly at me. The guild was silent.

"Remember when we were kids at the tower, and you and I pretended to get married?" I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation.

"Really now?! We were kids! We were playing a game! Otherwise I married Wally and Simon too, and even Millianna!" She declared and I clenched my fists as I got back up to stand in front of her where she sat at the bar beside Mira. Laxus tried to hold me back by holding onto my leg, but I just pulled him along with me.

"Oh yeah? What about after we finished playing? Don't you remember the promise we made each other? And here I thought that 'a Fairy Tail wizard always kept their promises'!" I snapped sarcastically in her face. She looked so bewildered and confused that it frustrated me more…because she was so cute, I couldn't stay mad at that!

"We promised each other that when we were free and grown up that one day we would get married for real. I asked you if you would take my family name when that time came, and, you, said, YES!" I reminded her and she along with many other guild members gasped in shock. I crossed my arms as I watched her internal debate.

"Still, it doesn't- "

"It counts!" I cut her off.

"I've been acting like a good boyfriend to you ever since I stopped running! Buying you treats, flowers, going on jobs together where I could protect you and spend time with you, walking you home and picking you up, holding your hand…doesn't that sound like something a boyfriend would do? Or a fiancé?" I persuaded and she flushed. I sighed.

"I didn't really just see the bouquet at the flower shop, I ordered them especial for you because you were looking so down lately and I didn't know how to show you that I loved you, so I tried to remind you of when we made our promise with those specific flowers, roses for remembrance, they were the colour of your hair, and forget-me-not's to show you that it still mattered to me." I explained to her. Her eyes teared up and I felt like an even bigger jerk than before…I didn't even know what I did wrong! I was trying to be romantic and remind her that I loved her!

"It…still…you've never even kissed- "She began, and the guild gasped in a mixture of awe and horror, apart from Mira who squealed giddily, as I ran my fingers into Erza's hair and kissed her, until she seemed to be out of breath.

"S-so…does this…I mean, are we…?" She asked shyly as she flushed and looked up at me through her lashes. My heart expanded in my chest until I thought it was going to burst.

"Yeah. We've always been…together…" I told her as my face heated.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Who would have thought that you would get engaged after I did, and at my engagement party no less!" Mira giggled and sweat ran down my neck as Erza pulled me closer to her and away from Mira. Laxus tried to get away while he could, but Mira gripped his bicep threateningly and pulled him back to where she stood.

"Oh no, you heard him, I was engaged before you were!" Erza declared and I swallowed thickly.

"You're not engaged until you begin living together, and thanks to the guilds generous engagement gift, Laxus and I will be moving into our new home together…tonight. I bet you haven't even had sex yet, have you Erzy?" Mira asked cunningly, and right then and there I realised why Laxus had tried to flee. I tried to run, but Erza caught me by the back of my neck and pulled me back to stand behind her, as she wrapped my arms over her shoulders protectively.

"Bitch please, neither have you and you know it! It doesn't matter if we live together now or not, I'll still have a baby before you do! Come Jellal, we have time to make up for!" Erza said, as she pulled me after her.

"B-B-But! Men aren't allowed at Fairy Hills!" Mira declared, and pulled Laxus with her to the exit as quickly as she could without tripping him of the long white carpet. I gulped. Babies? Babies?! Now?! Oh god…

"That's why I'm moving in with Jellal tonight!" She declared and I gasped. My porn was still laying all over my bed, my bed wasn't even made! The dishes weren't done, and I haven't even cleaned out Mr. Whiskers litterbox yet!

"Wait!" I said desperately, and I watched as Erza turned her embarrassed and chastised eyes on me, and how victorious Mira looked, and how Laxus shook his head desperately behind her begging me not to say anything.

"It's just that uhm…w-when do you want our e-engagement party to b-be?" I asked, unable to ruin this moment for her.

"Good luck beating the party I set up for you! You know you have to set up one for me, you won't have time to breed like bunnies! I bought you a house and a honeymoon, what have you got?" Erza asked smugly before running, and pulling me with her. Mira looked horrified.

"I'll still beat you!" We heard Mira scream in the distance, as we thankfully made our way to Fairy Hills. It wouldn't be the first time she snuck me in, I loved brushing her hair in the mornings.

The fearful feet of fleeing Fairy Tail wizards could be heard all over Magnolia that night, as they ran away from the she-devil.


End file.
